User talk:Shoone
Moved older entries to Archive =January 2012= AnonAMouse Ok, I've made the missing pages and linked them all in the above idea for a menu tree for Updates. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 16:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : Looks good. I've updated the nav page. I'd like to have wiki versions of State of the Game posts. I'll put it on my To Do list... Thanks for the new pages. - Shoone (talk) 17:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Added to my to do list too... - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 20:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) And done. - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 03:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Going to add a menu tweak request again (Sorry) Can we put the Traveling Merchant link under the CotD - Shop listing, below the Consumables one. And maybe we could have a link back to the official forums under Community - Official Clash Forum - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 13:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Erm, you may also want to swap out the Consumables menu listing for the Consumables one I just made; which just happens to match the Chests page. - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 14:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) : Done - Shoone (talk) 17:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I saved you the trouble of wikifying all the State of the Game posts too, hopefully the formatting matches the original and that my 2 small templates are suitable... ---- ---- - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 15:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : I like it! Good job and thanks for taking care of this. - Shoone (talk) 16:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Completed the Chests Transclusion, had to use a hidden bit on the Draft Pack Box to carry the 5 Draft Packs information, but it Transcludes so that worked, I'll take a breather then tweak consumables. I found a way to Transclude images without their positioning so Chestsnow uses the image from each chests page, just in case they decide to update the art later. - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 22:08, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Consumables Transcluded. - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 00:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'll let you update the patch notes with the latest ones, but I hope the rest of my edits and page creations are helpful/useful tho. CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 21:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thus far all your edits have been helpful and/or useful. Thanks! - Shoone (talk) 21:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Let you archive some of this chatter, but you may wish to keep the template info available, also as I know you are one of the picture guys, Infernal is still lacking several, from pv1... CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 04:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- I added a new template for the patch notes Template:Patch it should make the layout a little easier to edit... Trying it on the January 22nd, 2013 page, if you want me to add it to the others let me know plz. Would you like me to take a look at updating the Crafting and Pack/Booster Packs pages? The first needs a full update the others are a major mess and need simplifying with transclusion. Also would you like me to add a load of redirects for all the abbreviations? (Putting them in the abbreviations category at the same time.) CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 21:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Updating Crafting would be great. Wow, Pack really does. Feel free to add abbreviation redirects. I did one for SNC long ago. If there is an abbreviation that means multiple things, just do a disambiguation page instead. - Shoone (talk) 21:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) AnonAMouse (Pt 2) - Aka Wall of 'Interesting' Text™ Another AnonAMouse Wall of Text™ Sorry thought that last section was getting a bit long... I'll get around to the Abbreviations and Packs soon™, but I think the Updates and Chests / Consumables pages look a lot better for their revamp. If you get a chance please take a nosey in my Sandbox, you may like what I'm considering for the Bosses page. I also have my idea for a new card pack on the wiki too, let me know what you think of it if you get the time to. Glad you like the new Template:Patch too, though I ought to go through the old Updates and add that to them. Oh almost forgot Template:ObtainCard now has 4 new options, I'll update the Template:ObtainCard/doc shortly, but the 4 new options are: inpack = (Blank, 0 or 1 - Pack Tick / Section control) initem = (Blank, 0 or 1 - Item Tick / Section control) pack = (Non standard pack - Fortune Pack) item = (Item source - Weekly Sale / Orange Chest of Untold Riches) The bonus to the the way I've set it up is that unless either inpack = 1 or initem = 1 is listed the new section will not show up, this should help prevent older pages from breaking and still allow a new feature if required. You can see this new feature in action here Lord Edmund compared to here Sar Jocelyn the Red or Queen Josette. They use the same template; yet to Lord Edmunds page I added: inpack = 0 initem = 1 pack = No item = Green Chest of Untold Riches Useful trick you must admit. :D Oh and can we organise pictures for the Infernal page please, 7+ weeks and several are still missing images. As always multiple Works in Progress... CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 22:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Bosses looks good. The new card pack seems intriguing, though that sort of thing belongs on the forum as opposed to the wiki - you'll get much more (and theoretically better) feedback there. : I love Template:Patch; it also now has a doc page and will automatically apply the Updates Log category. : I like the changes to Template:ObtainCard. pack will be great when used in conjunction with the Traveling Merchant; it will help people know which old cards can be found in the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd clash Gold Packs. I especially like item so that we can add information on cards that are ONLY found in chests, since that question comes up over and over. : All in all good work, as always. - Shoone (talk) 23:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC) AnonAMouse (Pt 3) Reserved for: Yet another AnonAMouse Wall of Text™ Other Is there any reason that when sorting by rarity (anywhere), Uncommon comes after Common? Mbomb007 (talk) 00:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) A, B, Common, D, Epic, F, G, H, I, J, K, Legendary, M, N, O, P, Q, Rare, S, T, Uncommon, V, W, X, Y, Z. It looks like Alphabetical sorting to me. - CotD AnonAMouse (talk) 03:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC)